Switcheroo of the Century
by SweetSearene
Summary: They have experienced everything. Nothing could surprise them anymore. I mean, what could be more surprising than suddenly becoming friends with dragons after fighting them from the beginning of Viking time? Nothing. Nothing, but this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story will be a solo story, so just me! No one else, so it might be updated slower, plus the fact that I need to work on We are One. Well, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 1: Switcheroo of the Century**

"It looks just like a terrible terror." Hiccup looked at the small dragon looking up at him through a cage. They had found it near the forge fast asleep, probably to get away from the coldness.

The dragon was a pale white, almost see- through. The holes in its wings made it almost impossible to fly, but the dragon had proved that wrong when he tried to escape. His eyes were a ghostly grey and filled with curiosity when he stared at them.

Astrid studied the new dragon, "What should we call it?"

"First, we need to find its abilities, so the name could be appropriate for the dragon." Hiccup explained and looked at Fishlegs.

"It has a claw sharpness of 14.7 out of 15, flying speed of 9 out of 20, and a walking speed of about 13 out of 15." Fishlegs calculated.

"Is that all?" Ruffnut asked, clearly unimpressed.

As if on cue, that dragon disappeared in the cage.

"Where did it go?" Snotlout looked under the table, "Not here. Don't blame me!"

_Squawk! _A rusty bird sound came from the cage. The dragon reappeared, out of thin air.

"Woah! That's wicked!" Tuffnut laughed.

"I know right!" His sister commented.

"I wonder how much it stoled already!"

"It's stole not stoled! Who taught you how to speak? Snotlout?"

"I'm hurt, I am very much hurt by that."

Snotlout clenched his fists, "Me, too!"

"Ohhhh… you have feelings! Who knew!"

"Oh yeah? Who taught you how to fight? A watermelon?" He snickered.

Ruff glared at her brother, "I _will _get you, one day, one day, "she sneered in her twin's face.

"So it can disappear like a ghost." Hiccup thought out loud, not paying attention to the bickering twins, "We can call it a Ghastle," He suggested.

Astrid shook her head, "No, a _Razor-Clawed_ Ghastle would be much better," She smiled as she eyed the sharp claws of the Razor-Clawed Ghastle.

"Let it out of the cage, I wanna see how tough this dragon is!" Snotlout challenged the dragon.

"Um… We'll just go off to the side, to avoid any… Accidents," Ruffnut shuddered as she walked over to the side with her brother, clearly remembering the swollen nose from the terrible terror.

Hiccup took a deep breath and opened the cage cautiously.

The Ghastle hesitated. But in a split second the dragon's dilated pupils became slits, he flew as fast as it could to the nearest person and left a deep cut on their arm.

"Astrid!" she heard Hiccup call out her name. Suddenly, she felt immense pain on her arm. She looked at the deep cut and nearly threw up, it was a bloody mess. But instead of barfing, she did the highly most un-Astrid like thing. She fainted, Astrid Hofferson had just plain out fainted.

* * *

Astrid stirred and opened her eyes, she sat up as she realized she was in the Elder's house.

"Lay back down Astrid, your arm was cut pretty badly," Hiccup informed.

"You don't say?" She sneered and turned to the Elder, "Elder?"

"Ah, Astrid, you were lucky he took you here in time, you could have died from loss of blood." The Elder walked up to her shelf of potions.

"Where's everyone else?" Astrid asked when she couldn't find anyone else in the room.

"Most of them chickened out," Hiccup explained.

The Elder handed her a bottle filled with a purple liquid, "Here take this, it will stop the pain later on."

Astrid took the potion in her hand and gave it a sniff. It smelled pretty ok for a potion, if you excluded the bitter smell. She poured the liquid in her mouth, and tasted the bitter honey and berry flavor of the potion.

She felt a little dizzy after taking the potion and looked at Hiccup, all of a sudden, she could see him look a little seasick, too.

A sudden pop in her stomach alerted her.

"Gah!" She hollered in surprise and closed her eyes as the dizziness began to fade away.

"What was tha-? My voice! It sounds… weird!" She looked at her reflection in the glass, bracing herself for the worst. She gasped.

Astrid Hofferson was as of no more, instead, she had turned into Hiccup Horrendous Haddok III.

* * *

**How was it? Hate it? Love it? Expect update whenever! **


	2. Chapter 2: Ah!

**Woah! Really had no idea how this would turn out. Now I have 10 followers already! Here's to you! A shout out (and a cookie of your choice)!**

**-**alternate-universe-master

-Tailsmoforever7

-Drago829

-Saphirabrightscale

-swellow32

-Madiphan99

-ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7

-books52

-GodofGreeed

-andipanda1112

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid looked at herself in disbelief. She looked at Hiccup and she gasped. _He_ was now a _she. He _had turned into _her. _

"Wh-what happened?" Hiccup stammered. "Did- Who- What!" He looked at himself. He was wearing armor, _Astrid's _armor to be exact. He looked at Astrid, "Gah!" He gasped when he saw himself.

The Elder came back downstairs and nearly dropped what she was carrying, "Oh," Her eyes widened, "This- I have made a horrible mistake! I should have checked to see if it was the right one! Ugh, the idiot people who label these potions."

"Is this," Astrid **(AN: Whenever I say Astrid, it is Astrid talking, not the one in Astrid's body.)**paused, "Permanent?"

"Oh, no it is not."

Astrid and Hiccup sighed in relief.

"But."

"Oh, there always just has to be a but." Hiccup rolled **(Should it be a his or a her?) **his eyes.

"You must stay in each other's body for one month."

"What! B-but-a-er" Hiccup stammered.

_Is that how I really look like when I stammer? _Astrid wondered.

Astrid snapped out of her thoughts when she realized something, "Bath day! What about bath day!"

"Hm…" The elder thought deeply, "You must work that out on your own. I will inform your parents now."

After writing her letter, she showed them what she had written, "This is good enough?"

* * *

Dear Parents of Astrid and Hiccup,

I am sorry to inform you that Astrid and Hiccup have switched bodies. I had accidentally gave them the wrong potion. Please sort things out accordingly. 

Sincerely,

The Elder, Gothi

* * *

"You pre-write your letters?" Astrid asked.

"You have no idea how many letters I must write each and every day." She answered, "Go on home now, well, actually Astrid, you have to tell Stoick that he has to go to your house, so you can speak with them at the same time."

_Were you planning this? _Hiccup thought as the result of her speaking like she had rehearsed it.

Gothi hit him in the head with her long wooden staff.

"What!" He rubbed his head in pain.

"You know exactly what that was for, boy. Go now! Go! No more trouble needs to be done!" She hurried them out off her house.

^.^

Astrid hesitantly knocked on the door of Hiccup's house.

"Come in!" She heard the gruff voice of the chief.

Astrid and Hiccup slowly came in, as if they were expecting a dragon to attack them.

The chief looked up from his seat, "Astrid! What are you doing here! No offense or anything, Hiccup rarely has any visitors."

"Uh- um- Chief- I mean Dad!" Astrid began, "We- uh."

"Astri- er, MY mum said that she needs to see you!" Hiccup smiled, trying to cover up his mistake.

The chief raise an eyebrow, had it became speak like Hiccup day? "Well, no need to stutter. Let's be going! Hofferson's aren't known to be patient." He winked at Hiccup, who froze and grinned back.

^.^

"Astrid! You were gone for a long time! Ruffnut tol-" She stopped when she saw her unexpected guests, "Astrid?"

"Uh, Ms.- –er."

"Stoic?"

"They told me that you wanted to see me."

Astrid's mother looked at 'her daughter' in complete, utter confusion. "I didn't say that."

"The truth is, that we needed to speak with you," Astrid confessed.

They sat down at the table, "What do you need to talk about, Hiccup?"

Astrid shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "I'm not Hiccup…"

"You're telling me I've been livin' with Snotlout all these years! After all that time-" The chief gasped.

"No, no! Here," She handed him the letter Gothi gave them.

Stoick took the letter and began reading it out loud.

"So, my daughter turned into a boy, an' your son turned into a girl." Ingrid sighed in frustration, "Now what, Stoick?"

He mumbled something in deep thought, "Astrid, Hiccup, both of you have to stay here,"

Hiccup cocked his head, "What? Why?"

"Astri- I mean, son, girls and boys are VERY different," He coughed, suddenly realizing the awkwardness of this conversation, "Astrid's mum will help you."

"What about me?" Astrid said, "I don't know everything about boys!"

"And that is also another reason Hiccup will be staying here, right Stoick?" Astrid's mom explained.

He nodded, "How long will this last?"

"A whole MONTH." Astrid sighed.

"In that case, we need to make some arrangements, go to bed, you have dragon training tomorrow."

"Life's just GREAT!" Astrid huffed as she headed up the staircase.

^.^

Hiccup yawned, inhaling the scent of…. Wood?

He opened his eyes, "Oops," he suddenly realized he had fallen off of the bed. Wait, Astrid's bed?

Hiccup groaned in frustration as that had confirmed that yesterday was NOT a dream and that he ACTUALLY turned into Astrid.

Standing up, he said, "Well, don't know how early they wake up but- What was THAT?" The boy looked down confused, "Oh my god! I'm bleeding! I'm going to die! Not good, not good at all! Oh Thor, Astrid! Wake up!" He shook his body awake.

Astrid stirred, "What," she mumbled.

"I think I cut you."

"What!" She checked herself for any signs of body damage.

"No, no! I mean I cut myself while I am you! Don't kill me," He begged.

She stood upright, "Wait, where are you bleeding exactly?"

He bit his lip, "Um, your leg? I'm not sure."

Astrid looked confused, then she started to laugh, and not a minute later that giggle turned into fits and fits of laughter. _Wow, Hiccup sounds weird when he laughs._

Now it was Hiccup's turn to look confused, "Wh- what's so funny?"

"Y-You- I- It's normal!" She managed to say.

"It is?"

She stopped laughing, "Yes, I forgot to tell you to put animal pelt on- Nevermind." She blushed.

"Um so how exactly do you clean this up?"

Astrid blinked, "The baths. Oh gosh, the baths. Hiccup uh, just- no, we need to go to the hot spring."

* * *

**Dun! And more awkwardness will continue! I WAS going to make it longer, but sadly, school is calling for the Halloween Dance! YAY! I'm gonna be a pirate! I don't know, but there's just this weird thing between me and pirates.**

**Next chapter-**

**Hiccup and Astrid go to the baths and accidentally run into some people on the way. Oops! What will they think now?**

**Bye!**


	3. Hiatus Update

Hello guys! I'm really sorry for disappearing from the face of Fanfiction for a while. It's just that I pretty much ran out of inspiration for my How to Train Your Dragon stories . This means I might not update them for a loooooonggg time . I'm so sorry about this guys, seriously! Er…. But! If any of you like Kingdom Hearts, I _might _post a new story for that some time. Yeah, sorry people. I ran out of ideas for my stories when I got into Kingdom Hearts. *Sigh* I guess I'm not the kind of person who could like two things at once. I also have a few other reasons why I couldn't update!

-School

-Thanksgiving

-My laptop died for a short period of time

-Writer's Block

I am so sorry! Please forgive me! Until next time I guess.

SweetSearene


	4. Chapter '4': The Baths Part 1 out of 2

**Guten Morgen! YAY! I am back! Did you miss me? Yeah sorry, writer's block is stupid.**

* * *

**Review reply-**

**Anoyomous- Well excuse me… I'm really sorry that I bore you, anoyomous. But really, if you want someone to take your flame seriously; buy a dictionary. No offense, but it's the truth.**

* * *

**Yep! And that was my first flame review reply! Thanks to you all who support me:**

**-**the-pony-wizard

-popie92

-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll

-Ferdoos

-AvalonXNaruto

-Lunarlight Angel

-DaughterOfTheSea1

-Flip Milner

-DinoMaster316

-Narwhale1

-WitchBitterRose

.33

-foxlin

-Sprinxmix

**Wow, 14 new people! Thanks for your support guys, it really motivates me.**

* * *

**Viola!**

* * *

"The baths? Astrid, we can't go to the baths."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Hiccup- or should I say, _Astrid. _I promise you, we'll be fine. Besides, you can't go walking around with a bloody skirt, it would ruin my reputation."

Hiccup shook his head, "But what if we run into the others?"

"What about it," she shrugged.

"I can't talk like you! I'd be all,'Er, wh-what?' or, 'Y-yeah funny you should say that."

Astrid sighed, he was right. Hiccup could never talk like her, even if he had to do it to save his own life.

She thought for a moment, "We could…. Practice!"

"Practice? Astrid, how exactly are we going to practice talking like you?"

Astrid crossed her arms and looked him in her rightfully owned blue eyes, "First off," she stood up, "you have to call me Hiccup from now own, and I'll call you Astrid."

"As-," Astrid looked at him sternly, "Er, I mean Hiccup, I don't really want to feel like I'm talking in third person. It's just…. Weird."

"Too bad, you have to do it. And you already broke my second rule: Never stutter or add in words like er. Here, try it, I'll pretend I'm you- well, I'll start talking like you to you, and you start talking to me like me."

Hiccup paused for a moment, trying to translate everything she said to be understandable, "So I have a conversation with you- like your me, and then I act like you?"

She nodded. "Yes, now let's start," she took in a deep breath, "Er… uh, h-hey Astrid."

"I don't stutter that much!" Hiccup said defensively.

"Ugh! Stay in character!" Astrid demanded, "Ok. Er, h-hey Astrid."

'_How would Astrid respond? Think! Think! Think!' _, "Hey, Hiccup," He said, mimicking Astrid's confidence.

She nodded, "So… nice weather were having, huh?"

"Hiccup, if you're just going to talk about the weather, I have much more important things to do."

Astrid bit her lip, "Do I really talk like that?"

He chuckled, "Well… I couldn't say you didn't."

She punched him on the arm, "Oh shut up."

"Are we done with lessons now?" Hiccup smiled.

Astrid walked over to her chest of clothing and threw him a smooth, leather skirt, "Change into this first."

He caught the skirt and smirked, "Oh, no spikes I see."

"What's wrong with spikes?"

"I just don't see how you can sit comfortably with them."

She laughed, "You get used to it after a while. Now just dress up! Well, actually, let me dress you up."

Hiccup's eyes widened, "What?"

Astrid put her hands on her hips, "It's my body; just close your eyes already!"

"Ok, ok," he chuckled, closing his eyes, "One more thing, Astr- or _Hiccup_."

"And what's that?"

He smiled, "Don't make me look like a girl.

^.^

Astrid and Hiccup walked downstairs; Astrid being in front as always.

"Hey, mum," She greeted her mother who was sitting on the table eating her breakfast.

Astrid's mom looked up, "Hiccup? Oh, sorry dear. I forgot what happened last night. How many more days to go?"

Astrid sighed reaching the bottom of the staircase, "Yesterday probably didn't count. Thirty more days to go I guess, not counting this day, though."

"Where are you going now?" Ingrid questioned the two, taking a bite of her horse meat.

"The baths, Hiccup needs to be washed up."

"That time off month again, eh?" Her mother laughed. **(A/N True story.)**

"Mum!" Astrid scolded, pointing at Hiccup who was awkwardly standing on the last step.

Ingrid shook her head, "Go on you two, and be careful not to run into anyone."

Astrid nodded and took Hiccup's arm. She pulled him towards the door and opened it, letting the chilly air of a Berk morning dance its way into her house. Astrid and Hiccup stepped outside and closed the door behind them.

"Ok, we can't run into anyone or else they'll start asking questions," she instructed, walking on the paths to the forest, where the hot springs was located.

"Hey guys!" Fishlegs waved making his way toward them, while the others walked behind him.

"A bit too late for that," Hiccup murmured.

"Mother of Odin, what luck we have today," she sighed.

"Hey? Where are you going?" Fishlegs asked when he caught up.

Astrid looked at Hiccup.

'_Ok, time to act like Astrid,' _He thought to himself.

"We're going to the forest. Where were you guys going?"

Astrid sighed in relief.

"Oh, we were looking for you two, can we go with you?" Ruffnut said.

Astrid grunted, "No!" She put a hand over her mouth, "I mean, er, no."

Snotlout blinked at the sudden outburst, then turned to Hiccup, "Hey, Astrid." **(A/N- Thanks DinoMaster316!)**

"What?" Hiccup frowned, folding his arms to imitate the famous Astrid stance.

'_Please don't flirt with me, please don't flirt with me!' _he begged.

"You know. Why are you hanging out with him, if you can spend more time with me?"

'_Oh gods, why' _

"I'd rather spend more time with a hog, Snotlout."

"Hehe, she thinks a hog is better than you," Tuffnut giggled.

Snotlout frowned and put an arm around Hiccup. He froze, _'Dear Odin, this is awkward.'_

Take your arm off of me, Snotlout," Hiccup demanded, trying his best not to freak.

"Why?"

Astrid winced, "Do as she says, Snotlout."

"Why?" He asked again.

"Oh, you know damn well why!" Astrid screeched.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Woah, Hiccup grew some bones," Ruffnut whispered to Tuffnut.

Her twin agreed, "Yeah, no kidding. Wait, what do bones have to do with this?"

"Well?" Hiccup looked at his cousin who was looking at Astrid; gawking like a dead fish.

"Well...?" Astrid asked slowly, trying to act calm.

"Oh, um, oh! I think I heard my Mum calling for dinner. Yes, that's it. Bye! Gotta go. Heh," He ran frantically towards his house, not looking back.

"Dinner? But didn't we just wake up? Unless we went into the future!" Tuffnut freaked.

"I'm pretty sure we didn't go into the future, which would be quite impossible, unless you use black magic. But no one does that; besides Gothi," Fishlegs explained.

Hiccup sighed in relief and caught up to Astrid.

"Thanks for what you did, that was really awkward," he smiled.

She lifted her hand to brush away her side bang, but stopped when she realized she still wasn't in her own body. "No problem. But I almost blew our cover."

"Astrid," he whispered, quiet enough so nobody could hear, "They wouldn't even notice if we came in wearing our parent's clothes."

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Ruffnut called, "Why were you heading into the forest anyways?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, as if the answer was written on one of their faces.

Astrid pursed her lips, "Um…We-I needed to show Astrid something…uh, important…"

"Important? Like what? Is it like a tree or something, because trees aren't really important," Tuffnut began to babble.

"But they give you oxygen." His sister interrupted.

"Really? How do you know that, huh? Maybe they give off a poisonous gas or something!"

Ruffnut smacked the back of his head, "We'll all be dead then you idiot! They give off oxygen!"

"Whatever, you've been hanging around Fishlegs too much."

"It's not _my _fault you're boring," she argued.

Fishlegs turned to them, "Hey, do you guys know where Hiccup and Astrid went, and when?"

The twins looked around; the duo had vanished into thin air. Just like that.

* * *

**Woo hoo! I'm proud of myself. BTW, I'm splitting this into two parts. And does Ruffnut seem a bit too smart? Whatever, she deserves some respect as much as Astrid. Tuffnut does too, but… Well, I guess I have to think of something for that.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

When does the narwhale bacon?

* * *

**Follow. Fave. Review. And most importantly, EAT COOKIES!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Baths Part 2 out of 2

**Hello! It's me with another chapter for SC! I ALSO want to say that if anyone is waiting for an update for We are One, sorry. I might not update that till the summer where the better night sleeps give me more inspiration. Anyways, I love you guys soooo much! Not in an awkward way though, like a brother, sister, sister type thing. Thanks for all of the constructive criticism! It really helps me improve my writing ****.**

* * *

**So thanks to ya'll new comers, welcome aboard!**

-rladbfl2002

-Vehement Snail

-hydeandjackieforever20

-Sfdestiny

-Skies of Wind

-gallatin

* * *

**Thanks again, enjoy!**

* * *

The two teens sprinted through the dark pined forest of Berk, getting as far away from their friends as possible. The dark brown-green grass that crunched under their feet was muted by the loud sounds of their panting.

Astrid came to an abrupt stop. "Ok… can… we stop… here? My… your… foot hurts," she panted.

"I was waiting for you to say that," Hiccup admitted as he picked up a dark brown pine cone and threw it up in the air.

Astrid nodded and sat on a log. She looked at 'her' leg and winced, it had turned a painful looking red, and there was a small cut where the stump met the prosthetic. To sum it up, it wasn't the prettiest thing in the world.

"Here, let's see it," Hiccup said as he knelt by 'Astrid's' foot. He unbuckled the leather straps and pulled it off.

Astrid blinked as she saw what was concealed under the artificial leg for the first time, _'That's all? He made it sound like there was stuff oozing out of it!'_

The stump which was thought to sound horrific, was actually just… well, a stump. It had scars on the bottom where the leg was cut off; but they were slowly fading away. The only horrific thing about it was that it was red from all the running.

"It's not that bad, we'll just walk from here." Hiccup examined, and began to put the prosthetic back on.

Astrid winced as the metal began tightening around the small cut, "You sure about that?"

"No, because I never ever have been in my own body before," he said, his voice literally dripping with sarcasm.

Astrid playfully punched his arm, "Oh, shut your mouth."

Hiccup laughed and stood up, extending his arm to help Astrid up, "This is a weird turn of events."

She took his hand, using it to pull herself up; limping with each she inched her way to the springs. "What do you mean?"

He put her arm over his shoulder for support, "You know, this is just… weird. Imagine it. I'm making you look all sarcastic and weird; and your making me seem all violent and girly."

"I'm going to take that as a half a compliment," she grinned, and the two continued walking in the dark pined forest of Berk.

^.^

They haven't even reached the springs when the stump began to burn painfully.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch," Astrid bit her tongue to try to direct the pain somewhere else, "Hmm hoo wu mmn uh wi hmm aai?"

Hiccup tried his best to hold back a snort, "What?"

Astrid grunted and stopped biting her tongue, "How do you put up with the pain?!"

"I usually ride Toothless when I have to walk somewhere further off," he responded, "Do you want me to carry you?"

Astrid froze, "What?"

"You know, when someone lifts you off the ground," he defined sarcastically.

"I _know_ that," she scolded, "but I don't think you can actually carry me- or you. Ugh! This is so confusing!"

Hiccup smiled. "The baths aren't that far; their just around that bend." he assured her, pointing to the turn in the path about forty feet away.

Astrid sighed, he was so stubborn and kept insisting whatever he thought was correct; especially around her. Maybe it was that calm, un-Viking attitude that kept them friends. Or maybe even his sarcasm and awkward, sweet, assuring smile he always gave her when he greets her every day. Whatever it was, it made her a completely different person around him.

"Fine," she said defeated.

He gave a victorious look and lifted her off of her aching feet. Carrying her the rest of the way to the baths.

^.^

"And we're here," Astrid declared and took her hands off of Hiccup's neck, signaling for him to let her go.

He obliged and put her down on the grass beside the hot springs, "So how exactly are we going to do this?"

Astrid sat down on the floor and listened to the soft bubbling of the water, "Never actually thought about that."

They stared at the steamy springs, "So, um, did we bring extra clothes?" Hiccup asked, crossing his fingers that the answer was a definite yes.

"Did we?" Astrid questioned him.

"No," he said disappointingly and sat down beside her.

The sound of the wind and birds were suddenly heard as the duo sat in silent awkwardness.

"Er… it's your body, so I guess I close my eyes and you wash me up." Hiccup said.

_'That sounded disgusting,' _He thought to himself.

Astrid looked at him, and to Hiccup's surprise- she nodded her head, "Sure, why not?"

"Ok… so, um, I guess we should hurry up before someone comes in."

Astrid extended her leg and removed the prosthetic, "Close your eyes," she said, and quickly added, "I swear, if I catch you peeking I will chop your hands off with my axe when we're back in our own bodies."

Hiccup shivered at the thought and immediately shut his eyes tightly.

^.^

Hiccup's teeth chattered as the cold wind blew against his bare skin. All he could think about was how nice it would be to be covered in the warm furs of his bed.

"Should I remove your vest?" Astrid asked.

"Y-y-y-yep." He said, as he continued to feel goosebumps forming on his cold skin.

"Ok," she responded, "you could get in the water now, Hiccup."

"Gladly." He took a few steps towards the water and stepped in. The warm water heated his icy skin as he made his way toward the deeper parts of the hot spring.

Astrid sighed heavily and spoke slowly, as if she was talking to a small child, "Ok. You're clothes are going to get wet; just so you know."

"That's fine, but you do know Berk's not really the warmest island, right?" He asked, obviously worried about her wellness.

"I know that, Hiccup." She told him, "Let's just hurry up."

Hiccup heard soft splashes as Astrid advanced to where he was standing.

"Now to start."

* * *

**Well this is certainly not my best ending ever. I'm just going to skip the whole washing up thing because how can I do that? I'm just not comfortable to be writing that kind of stuff yet. The only time I write that kind of stuff is in **_**that **_**class, where they would fail us if we don't, so… Anyways, I will allow other people to write that scene if they want, but you must give credit to this story.**

* * *

**Answer to last Question:**

NARWHALES BACON AT MIDNIGHT! Yes, all Redditors should know that. Probably 9gagers or whatever they call themselves, but, I don't really support that website.

* * *

**New Question:**

What are the two best songs you ever heard?

* * *

**Fave. Follow. Review. And EAT COOKIES!**


	6. Chapter 6: Take that Mother Earth!

**Heyyas! Sprained my ankle during track, so I'm very sorry for the delay!**

* * *

**Thanks much!**

- NightEveMoon

- felipetirado

- Knight16

- Thecrazyhobbit

- MissSadieKane

- megadracosaurus

- Alethea 13

- AlexDragon9526

- brdwygrl18

- AKA99

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Hiccup. I don't want to get sick," Astrid groaned, demanding Hiccup to speed up his pace.

It _was_ cold, a person could easily get sick being outside for too long without the appropriate attire; but they weren't people, they were Vikings. Vikings were raised much tougher than the average person.

Hiccup sighed and sped up, much more aware of the sharp branches from other trees sticking out than before.

"Urgh, why can't clothes dry up any faster?" she complained to herself, squeezing the end of the green fabric, in hope it sped up the long process.

He frowned slightly, "I told you, Berk isn't the best place to stand outside with wet clothes, Astrid."

"Yeah, I know, for the fiftieth time today, Hiccup."

He sighed again and they continued walking silently, with the minor exception of Astrid's muttering.

^.^

_The others' POV_

Three teens sat on one of the many house roofs of the village, letting their minds aimlessly wander; and that's not exaggerating.

"Hey guys," Ruffnut began to say as she looked at the two boys seated next to her.

"Yeah?" Her brother asked while trying to gnaw on the shell of a chestnut he had found on the ground on their way to this particular house.

"Don't you—wait...Uh…oops I forgot what I was gonna say," she said, tapping her head with one finger as if it would pop out of her ear.

Tuffnut stopped chipping away at his nut, "Oh. Were you going to say that it feels like we're high?"

The blonde hit her brother's helmet, "Well duh! That's because we're on a roof you idiot."

Fishlegs looked down at the ever so far ground, "A-are you sure this is… safe?"

Tuffnut put the chestnut that has been in who-knows-where back into his mouth, "Osh cursh itsh shafe."

"You sure?"

He sighed in annoyance and took the iron hard chestnut out of his mouth, "We've only fell off like, twenty times. Or was it like, twenty-six?"

"Remember the time we fell through the house?" his sister laughed.

"Oh, yeah!" he said, "We were sitting with Snotlout... I think."

"Uh-hu, and then we all fell through the roof!"

Fishlegs' eyes widened, "Fell... through the roof?"

"Yeah… good times, good times."

Ruffnut laid back onto the moss covered brown wood, "We were all jumping on the roof to see if it would break."

Tuffnut stood up, "Wanna do it again?"

Ruffnut's smile widened at the idea and started jumping up and down.

"N-no, guys… guys? GUYS!" Fishlegs yelled as he heard the roof starting to creak.

They continued in their act of stupidity, "What?"

"The roofs going to—"

And as if on cue, the roof gave in and fell into the house, making a noise loud enough for Mildew to hear—and he was on the other side of the island.

"Fall."

Ruffnut lifted herself off of the ground and brushed rubble off her clothing.

Tuffnut stood, too, "That. Was—"

"The best ever thing in the whole entire universe," Ruffnut inserted.

"AWESOME!"

Ruffnut walked to the doorway and put her hands on her hips as if she was proud of the damage they had done… and she was.

"Let's go, before we get caught," she beamed happily.

Nodding, her brother caught up to her, "So, what should we do next?"

"I don't know, wanna set the boats on fire again?"

"We already did that yesterday."

"So?"

He thought for a moment and followed Ruffnut to the dock, "Good point."

^.^

_Astrid and Hiccup's POV_

"So, how much pairs of the same clothes do you have exactly?" She asked, sifting through the numerous long sleeves, pants, and fur vests in Hiccup's closet. It was normal to have clothes and all, but the thing was that they were all he same.

"Um, about five…" he said, his voice trailing off in embarrassment.

"Seriously, Hiccup, it's like you asked someone with absolutely no imagination at all to give you a wardrobe."

"Look who's talking," he smirked, pointing out the few spiked skirts she had in her closet.

"At least I _can _wear something else with the current wardrobe _I _have," she smirked back, sadly and surprisingly, Hiccup's smirk still, well— out-smirked hers.

Astrid sighed and pulled out a random outfit from his wardrobe. Not like it mattered if she decided to choose one out carefully.

**(I'mjustasentenceshowingtimeisp assingby…)**

"Hey guys," Hiccup said casually with the I'm-all-high-and-superior-Astrid tone mixed in.

"You guys would never guess what we did!" The twins shrieked excitedly.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"We broke down a roof!"

_'Oh, joy of the mother of Odin…' _Hiccup sighed inwardly and let a small bit of it out through his nose, just to show the world how disappointed he was with his friends. Yep, take that mother earth. I bet you can't handle all the disappointment in that bacteria sized huff of air. Yeah...

The twins laughed again and high-fived each other.

"So, where's Fishlegs?" Astrid said when she wasn't able to find him.

"Oh yeah…" Tuffnut remembered and looked at his twin.

She shrugged, "Maybe he's around the village somewhere, let's go find him."

Hiccup gave a glance to Astrid, giving her a look that meant to say 'Do-you-think-they-accidentally-killed-him?'

She caught the look on his face and shook her head.

_Meanwhile…_

Fishlegs pushed a heavy piece of wood out of his way and managed to crawl out of the pile of rubble he got stuck under.

"I can't believe it…" He gasped the fresh air, "I'M ALIIIIIVE! I actually survived! Oh. My. Gods! I AM A SURVIVOR!"

"Wait… Didn't… Isn't?" He looked at his surroundings.

"Gotta get out of here…"

* * *

**VIOLA! Done with that! So to the QOTC!**

* * *

**My answer to last QOTC:**

Simple and Clean and Sanctuary

**QOTC:**

Best books?

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay but I finally finished this and am out of crutches! Yays. I also got a little caught up on something else, too. So… yeah. And piano! I had to study my music pieces because I'm having a recital next week. I swear, my fingers are going to fall off one of these days.**

* * *

**Fave. Follow. Review. And EAT COOKIES!**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 2, Can it get worse?

**Hello, sorry for not updating soon! Terrance, my guy friend, moved yesterday. So that's one of the reasons. My other friends had gotten me hooked on the band Black Veil Brides so that's another reason I'm so late. I finally reached a conclusion to write while I listen to music. (Music I listened to at the bottom)**

* * *

**Thanks:**

**-**EquinoxKnight01

-mastermini

-4ever2010

-jheilman74

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid lay down on her bed. Day two was nearly approaching, and all she could ever think about was when this horrible curse would end.

It was so strange staring back at another person's reflection, or wearing their clothes, even speaking. Yet the most horrible thing was that their friends had no idea and they had to actually act like each other.

Astrid turned, pressing her face against her pillow **(what did they call it?). **Well, at least she didn't end up in Snotlout's body, that's one thing she will never be able to stand. Heck, she'd throw herself down the steepest cliff before the day even ended. So out of all of her friends, she was kind of glad that it was Hiccup's body she was stuck in.

Maybe it wouldn't end that bad for them at all. Maybe they could actually tell their friends about this. And maybe Thor is really a girl.

Yeah, this was bad. Astrid had stranded herself in a deep pit of trouble and the only way out was to wait for help to come. Help was about a month away.

The sun finally reached her room and the darkness hid behind the various items in her room. Day two was here at last. At last meaning it had taken it a whole entire sea voyage around the world.

Not wanting to start the day just yet, Astrid turned her head. She ran her hand through her now rusty brown hair. It was so very soft, were all people's hair like this? Why hadn't she noticed it before? There was so much she didn't know about him, take the scar on his face for example.

Her hand went to that. It was short and barely noticeable, unlike his other war wound. Speaking of it, it made her unhappy that she wasn't able to do anything that she was able to do before without it throbbing. Nor was she able to sprint that far. Oh well, only a day minus a month left, right?

Astrid's thought were interrupted. The door opened just a wee bit and made the quietest sound.

"Anyone there?" A voice whispered into her room. She knew that voice. She knew it better than the handle of her axe.

Siting up Astrid replied, "Come in."

He came in, stepping slowly and her brown boots making tap sounds as they hit the floorboards. The person sat on the edge of her bed and focused his attention on her.

"Hey." He said, smiling a tired smile.

Astrid nodded, "Enjoyed sleeping back at your house?"

"Yep, there's nothing like your dragon not being able to notice you when you walk into your room" Hiccup sighed heavily. "Speaking of dragons, I have to show you how to ride Toothless."

Ride his dragon? Wow, she never thought about ever having to do that. "Why? It's just a month. Not like anything bad is going to happen."

"Astrid, a lot can happen in a month. We're Vikings anyways, we should be ready for anything no matter what." Well, he did have a point there.

"Fine. When should we begin?"

"Does now sound good for you?"

^.^

_**Astrid**_

I stood at the cliff; Hiccup had told me that this was where he had learned how to control the tail. The tail, as in control it. How am I going to be able to do that? Maybe I'd make him pay by making him learn how to fight.

"Astrid, are you paying attention?"

My gaze switched from the blades of grass lying near my foot to Hiccup, "Honestly, I don't think this is possible."

"Says the girl who witnessed Vikings and dragons practically become one," he remarked.

Did he inherit my attitude when we switched bodies?

Hiccup went back to the lesson, explaining which way to tilt it for each possible move and whatnot. I listened this time, wondering how he was able to build something as amazing as that.

The time had finally arrived where I was able to actually ride Toothless. I sat on the brown colored saddle and secured the prosthetic to the…thingermabob—whatever he had said what it was.

These are now the words I had regretted saying, "Ok. I'm ready."

^.^

I really don't want to explain what had happened during the torture lesson; I wanted to still keep some of my dignity after that little mishap. Not like it mattered anyway.

I did, though, kind of learn the basics of the whole thing and according to Hiccup that was pretty much all I had needed to know for the moment. Hopefully nothing would happen—nothing so bad that they needed to call in the teens for help. Hopefully I didn't need to show Hiccup how to swing and axe. Hopefully I did not just jinx it by saying those two things.

It was only the morning and something not necessarily good already happened, who knows what the rest of the day will be like?

* * *

**And zat vas ze chapter! Thank you Shane for editing/making it seem somewhat unnecessarily darker! Here is the music I listened to! Why am I exclaiming everything I say!?**

* * *

**Music:**

The Mortician's Daughter—Black Veil Brides

In the End—Black Veil Brides

Knives and Pens—Black Veil Brides

* * *

**My answer to last QOTC:**

Maximum Ride Series!

* * *

**QOTC:**

If you were be able to be anything in another life, what would you be? Why and how would you look?

* * *

EAT COOKIES!


End file.
